


Frost

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Coffee, F/M, First Frost, Fluff, kinda sorta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: The first frost of the season brings cold weather and Riza forgets her scarf and gloves in her rush to get Fuhrer Bradley his morning coffee. She runs into Roy who notices she's cold and he decides he needs to warm her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt drabble written for the prompt "First Frost" for riza-hawkqueen on Tumblr.

The first frost of the season clung to the city like an icy mist. Everything was covered in a dusting of snow making the quiet streets of Central look like they were coated in powdered sugar. It would have been cute to think of it like a living gingerbread city if it wasn’t so cold. 

Riza rubbed her hands together and wished she hadn’t forgotten her gloves and scarf that morning, but she had been in a hurry. The coffee shop was thankfully empty as she placed her order and she fidgeted a bit at how long it was taking to be filled. Fuhrer Bradley had a set time he expected his coffee every morning and Riza was slightly behind schedule, which was very unusual, but she hadn’t been sleeping well that week thanks to Pride revealing himself several days prior and she ended up sleeping through her alarm. 

The bell on the door rang as someone entered the shop and Riza didn’t bother turning to look who it was, expecting it to be some random stranger. 

“Good Morning, Lieutenant. Fancy meeting you here.”

The familiar voice made Riza turn to face Roy who stepped up in line behind her. 

“Colonel,” Ruza said in mild surprise. 

“I didn’t know you came to this shop.”

“I don’t, but the Fuhrer likes the coffee here.”

“Ah, I see.” Roy looked Riza over and frowned, noticing her shiver lightly. The breeze that had wafted in from outside when he opened the door had significantly cooled the small shop and he definitely did not miss that she was without her winter attire. “You look cold... Here.”

Roy took off his scarf and stepped closer to Riza, hanging it around her neck and continuing to hold it a little longer than was necessary before letting go. Riza didn’t miss the warmth in his eyes as he gazed at her or the way he tried to stay closer to her without drawing the attention of the others in the room. She was almost sad when he let go of the scarf and stepped back.

“Thank you, sir,” Riza said, wrapping the scarf more snugly around herself and lifting it over her nose. She breathed in Roy’s scent and smiled beneath the fabric. 

The older woman behind the counter finished Riza’s order and called her name to get her attention. Riza picked up the warm cup and turned back to Roy.

“It was nice seeing you, Lieutenant. Take care.”

“Yes, sir, it was nice seeing you too.”

Roy smiled softly at her as he held the door and she nodded her thanks as she walked outside, the chilly morning air no longer bothering her. 

Riza realized she missed seeing Roy every day and running into him that morning was a very welcome deviance from her new normal. She wrapped his scarf tighter around herself and knew it was going to be a good day.


End file.
